


Iskierka

by Renfri



Series: Iskierka [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renfri/pseuds/Renfri
Summary: Iorweth zauroczył się już dawno, chociaż myśli, że tego nie widać. Deirré zajmie to trochę dłużej.Tak zwane opowiadanie self-insert.





	Iskierka

**I**

Otaczała ją śmierć. W uszach dudniły nieludzkie krzyki, świsty strzał, szczęk żelaza.

Miła kobieta, którą pół godziny wcześniej poznała w karczmie kiedy z dobroci serca poczęstowała ją darmowym posiłkiem, szlochała cicho, straciwszy już jakiekolwiek resztki woli walki, brutalnie gwałcona na poboczu.

Elfi chłopak, z wyglądu jeszcze młodszy niż ona, z którym tego ranka rozmawiała o rewelacyjnej pogodzie, nabity na pal w samym środku dziedzińca, zaraz obok swojej starszej siostry i matki, z którymi mieszkał tu od urodzenia.

Zastygła w miejscu. Straciła dużo krwi. Odgłosy walki szybko zastąpił paraliżujący szum.

A potem była ciemność.

 

**II**

Po obudzeniu zobaczyła smutne, szmaragdowe oczy.

\- Jak masz na imię?

Jego głos był szorstki, niski. Nieprzyjemny.

Otworzyła usta, ale jej gardło było suche, obolałe. Spróbowała zakaszleć, ale bezskutecznie.

\- D… Deirré.

 

**III**

Dzień był spokojny. Ptaki świergotały, niebo było bezchmurne, drzewa szumiały.

Powóz skrzypiał lekko, ciągnięty przez dwójkę podstarzałych koni.

Spodziewała się, że spokój może zostać zakłócony. Tak naprawdę, w głębi duszy miała na to nadzieję.

Doczekała się. Usłyszała świst poprzedzający głośne walnięcie martwego już ciała o ziemię. Wyciągnęła broń, przyjęła pozycję obronną. I czekała.

Zobaczyła te same smutne, szmaragdowe oczy, jedno schowane pod czerwoną bandaną. Nieprzyjemny, szorstki głos.

\- Deirré?

\- Iorweth.

 

**IV**

Drzewa ucichły, wiatr uspokoił się nieco. Wiszące wysoko na niebie słońce miejscami przenikało przez liście nieznacznie umilając panującą w lesie posępną atmosferę.

Mężczyzna o szmaragdowych oczach był elfem, wyglądającym na nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. W rzeczywistości miał ich około pięć razy więcej. Miał czarne, nierówno obcięte włosy opadające na bladą twarz o ostrych rysach, której połowa ukryta była pod obwiązaną wokół głowy bandaną. Spod bandany wychodziła blizna, ciągnąca się przez policzek aż do górnej wargi, głęboka i oszpecająca.

Uniósł wzrok, jego oczy na chwilę zetknęły się z ciekawskim spojrzeniem Deirré.

Wydoroślała, pomyślał. Miała ładną twarz. Ciepłe, piwne oczy otoczone zbyt mocnym makijażem, dziewczęce usta, zwyczajny, prosty nos. Włosy w kolorze mysiego blondu zaplecione w tradycyjną skelliską fryzurę. I szpiczaste uszy. Ostre rysy twarzy, a w szczególności duże oczy w kształcie migdałów zdradzały, że była półelfką.

Przyglądała mu się, kiedy on zaś wpatrywał się w swoje buty. Żaden z nich nie odwracał wzroku. Milczeli, jakby oboje czekali, aż ten drugi pierwszy się odezwie.

\- Nie powinno cię tu być – podjął w końcu Iorweth.

\- Widocznie przeznaczenie chciało, żebyśmy się znowu spotkali – odparła z nieznacznym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Oby nie. Kiedy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy, okradłaś mnie z połowy zapasów żywności, siedmiu pełnych kołczanów, dwóch sztyletów i mojego najlepszego miecza, po czym na moim koniu uciekłaś w nocy z obozu.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Oddałam ci konia.

\- Nie drwij – Iorweth nie ukrywał poirytowania.

-  Nie drwię. Zostawiłam też większość złota.

Iorweth westchnął, ale nie odpowiedział.

\- No, nie bądź taki. Musiałam uciec. Nie pozwoliłeś mi odejść dobrowolnie.

\- Okraść mnie też musiałaś?

\- No przecież nie mogłam odejść z niczym!

\- Ja… dobrze – Iorweth urwał, westchnął zrezygnowany. – To już nieważne. Minęło pięć lat. Mam ważniejsze problemy na głowie. Po prostu… zapomnij o tym i odejdź.

\- Co? – otworzyła szeroko oczy z niedowierzaniem. – Pozwalasz mi iść? Nie jesteś zły? Żadnej zemsty? Kary?

\- Nie jestem w humorze na wymierzanie kar. Powiedziałem, mam ważniejsze problemy na głowie. Poza tym… byłaś, i nadal jesteś, jeszcze dzieckiem – zamilkł na chwilę. – Pozwalam ci odejść, więc sugeruję, żebyś skorzystała z okazji zanim zmienię zdanie. Żegnaj, Deirré.

\- Jestem dorosła. I nigdzie nie idę.

\- Co?

\- Nigdzie nie idę.

\- Dlaczego? – Iorweth zdębiał.

\- Chcę pomóc.

\- Chcesz dołączyć do Scoia’tael?

\- Och, nie. W żadnym wypadku. Po prostu chcę ci pomóc, jako bezstronna partia.

\- Co to za podstęp, Deirré? Przecież to nawet nie brzmi wiarygodnie. Stać cię na lepsze kłamstwa.

\- No właśnie. Wiesz, że gdybym kłamała, postarałabym się bardziej, żebyś mi uwierzył.

\- Nie rozumiem. Chcesz mnie znów okraść? Nie rób sobie nadziei, nie mamy ani uncji prowiantu ani złota. Jemy korzonki. Jak bezdomne psy. Chcesz na nas donieść w mieście? To też na nic, wszyscy we Flotsam wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy i wiedzą też, że nie mają szans na pozbycie się nas. Więc po co? Po co to robisz?

\- Widzisz? Sam do tego doszedłeś. Nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego mogłabym chcieć cię oszukać.

\- Nawet nie znasz naszej sytuacji. Nie masz pojęcia, po co tu jesteśmy, co tu robimy. Jak głupi musiałbym być, żeby uwierzyć, że tak po prostu, bez żadnej ukrytej agendy chcesz nam pomóc?

\- Jesteś głupi odmawiając pomocy, która, patrząc na to, co właśnie mi powiedziałeś, jest ci bardzo potrzebna.

\- Nie, Deirré. Nie ma mowy. Poradzimy sobie sami.

\- Iorweth. Proszę.

\- Nie.

\- Proszę.

\- Nie.

\- Proszę! Nie odejdę stąd dopóki się nie zgodzisz. Nawet nie usłyszałeś jeszcze w czym chcę ci pomóc.

\- Dobrze. W czym chcesz mi pomóc?

\- Powiedziałeś, że głodujecie, nie macie jedzenia. Mogę dostarczyć wam prowiant, broń, narzędzia, czegokolwiek wam brakuje.

\- I czego chcesz w zamian?

\- Chcę, żebyś pozwolił mi zostać. I powiedział mi, co cię trzyma w tym miejscu, skoro twoi ludzie głodują, a we Flotsam każdy zna twoją twarz.

\- To wszystko?

\- Tak. To wszystko.

Iorweth nie zadawał więcej pytań. Wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

Myślał. Długo myślał. A przy tym patrzył jej w oczy. Nie potrafił ukryć, że cieszył się na jej widok. Nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego, ale cieszył się.

\- Dobrze więc – półelfka przerwała ciszę. – Domyślam się, że nie jestem tu mile widziana dopóki nie przyniosę tego, co mam przynieść. Ale robi się późno. Muszę gdzieś spędzić noc. Mam trochę pieniędzy, wynajmę pokój w karczmie.

\- Możesz tu zostać – powiedział szybko. Odrobinę za szybko. – Jeśli chcesz.

\- A co na to twoje komando?

\- Nic. Ja mówię, że możesz zostać.

Deirré patrzyła na niego wzrokiem niemożliwym do odgadnięcia.

\- Dobrze. Zostanę.

**Author's Note:**

> całkiem możliwe, że opowiadanie nikogo szczególnie nie zainteresuje, w końcu mało kto lubuje w związkach canon/OC, ale raz kozie śmierć!


End file.
